


El destino de Valkyon

by Mabel_McMoon



Series: Serie Parejas destinadas [1]
Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: Compañeros, F/F, M/M, Parejas Destinadas
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mabel_McMoon/pseuds/Mabel_McMoon
Summary: Liam Arach, un joven de veintiún años es devuelto a eldarya después de que su familia escapara a la tierra 15 años atrás y las cosas han cambiado muchos desde entonces. Nuevas cara en el cuartel general y viejos conocidos harán de su  regreso algo entretenido mientras busca la manera de volver a casa, pero... ¿Qué pasará cuando encuentre a su pareja destinada? ¿Liam podrá volverá casa aunque eso signifique dejar a Valkyon?





	1. Capitulo 01: Recuerdos de un pasado olvidado.

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy emocionada ya que es la primera serie que publico y las ideas dan vueltas desenfrenadamente por mi cabeza. La verdad es que me he apropiado de este mundo para creer las historias de amor más divertidas que he escrito hasta el momento. Espero que les gusten, porque ya a mi me fascinan XD

-¡CORRAN!- El grito del chico apenas se escuchó sobre el caos de la batalla. Soldados y enemigos luchaban a muerte a cada paso, su hermano tomó su mano con fuerza antes de echar a correr. 

El fuego y es caos se extendía por todo el lugar con una velocidad incalculable devastando todo a su paso. Corrieron sin parar por las escaleras tan rápido como pudieron hacia el gran salón, sus pechos dolían por el esfuerzo y sus piernas dolían aún más pero jamás miraron atrás o ralentizaron su carrera. 

Estaban a unos metros de llegar al salón cuando sintió que era jalado hacia atrás con fuerza. 

-Te tengo.

-¡ ¡Hermano! !-Un soldado enemigo lo atrapó alejándolo de su hermano, el agarre era terriblemente fuerte y doloroso evitando cualquier posibilidad de escape.

-¡Déjalo ir, bastardo!- Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras miraba la rabia en el siempre sereno rostro de su hermano mayor.

-Hermano.- Las lágrimas surcaron su rostro sin que pudiera retenerlas, aun teniendo solo seis años sabía lo que pasaría…Iban a morir

****************

-Liam, despierta, liam.

La dulce voz de mila lo sacó de esa pesadilla, una que no había tenido en casi diez años ahora se repetía vívidamente. 

-¿Liam?- La pequeña mila estaba sentada en su pecho mirándolo fijamente con preocupación. 

-No te preocupes, solo fue un sueño.- Dijo acariciando su pequeña cabecita.-Buenos días, mila.

-Buenos días, liam, es hora del desayuno.- Sonrió la pequeña alejando cualquier malestar que ese sueño pudiera haber recordado. 

-Deja que me duche y bajaremos ¿de acuerdo?

 

15 minutos después bajó a la cocina con mila en brazos.

-Ya era hora de que bajaras, pon la mesa.

Darien estaba haciendo los panqueques con su mal humor habitual. Su hermano no era un mal chico, solo que no era un chico de mañanas y más si la noche anterior se desvelaba en alguna fiesta salvaje como cada viernes. 

-Buenos días a ti también, querido hermano.- Dijo meloso agitando sus pestañas exageradamente mientras colocaba a mila en su silla alta.

-Por qué no…

-No quiero peleas en la mañana ¿Entendido, niños?- Su padre entró a la cocina cortando el comentario afilado de su hermano antes de que saliera de su boca. Con su metro noventa y seis, darius Arach era un hombre imponente a quien no se contradecía.-Buenos días.- Saludó sentándose a la mesa. 

-Mila, despertó a liam.-Anunció orgullosa la pequeña sacándole una sonrisa a todos en el lugar. Nadie podía resistirse al encanto de la pequeña mila ni siquiera su padre o el su gruñón hermano. 

-Bien hecho, princesa.-Dijo darien colocando el pequeño plato delante de ella. 

-¿Tienes turno esta noche, papá?-Preguntó sentándose en la mesa. 

-Sí, tengo que entrenar a los nuevos guardias de seguridad que jared contrato.-Dijo simplemente tomando su café. 

Su padre era jefe de seguridad del Black Diamond, un club nocturno sumamente exclusivo en donde solo podías entrar si eras un miembro o si ibas con uno, aun recuerda como hace tres años, Jared, el jefe y uno de los amigos de su padre, los había descubierto tratando de entrar a una disco con identificaciones falsas días después de que darien cumpliera veinte años, aprovechando que era la noche libre de su padre y había salido en una de sus citas. 

Después de un sermón de cómo de mal podían acabar los adolescentes tontos cuando iban a ese tipo de lugares solos, los dejo entrar en su local por primera vez.

Liam no podía creer lo que veía. El club estaba lleno, las personas iban totalmente vestidos de cuero y látex, el negro y el rojo dominaba el lugar, la música era fuerte haciendo que quisiese balancear sus caderas al ritmo de la canción mientras los cuerpos se presionaban unos contra otros en la pista de baile. 

Jared tuvo que retirarse minutos después no sin antes ordenarle a los barmans que solo les sirvieran bebidas sin alcohol y prohibirles ir a la parte de atrás del club, a pesar de eso se divirtieron bailando y coqueteando casi tres horas hasta que decidieron irse. Cuando se despedían de jared se disculparon por actuar como adolescentes tontos antes y le agradecieron por dejarles entrar, jared prometió no contarle nada a su padre para no que no los castigará si prometían no volvían a hacer algo tan estúpido de nuevo diciéndoles que podían venir cuando su padre no estuviese. Solo fue dar la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con su padre, decir que no parecía feliz era una burla de eufemismo, no necesito ver a su hermano ni a jared para saber que el color de sus rostros habían desaparecido al igual que el suyo propio.

Terminaron como niños siendo regañados por casi una hora en la oficina de jared pero ni este se salvó de ser masticado por Darius quien le recordó las consecuencias de permitirle a menores de edad la entrada a ese tipo de clubes. No fue hasta casi un año después que liam descubrió por accidente lo que pasaba en los cuarto VIP de la parte trasera. 

Ahora que ambos eran mayores de edad no necesitaban permiso de su padre para ir pero solo podían beber y bailar, ya que darius se había aseguro que todos los miembros supieran que eran sus hijos, solo se necesito alguien lo suficientemente estúpido para tratar de drogarlo para dar el ejemplo.  
Liam y darien habían heredado los hermoso y delicados rasgos de su madre por lo que su padre les había enseñado desde pequeños a defenderse de los matones haciéndolos armas mortales. Con sus sentidos más agudos que las demás personas solo necesito oler su bebida para saber que había sido adulterada, por lo general no era una persona violenta pero pudo haber sido cualquier otro el chico al que ese idiota trataría de de drogar sin que el chico se diera cuenta y eso lo llenó de rabia, después de propinarle unos buenos golpes su padre y jared llegaron hacia él.  
Cuando liam explicó lo que pasaba se arrepintió por un segundo al ver la mirada de su padre aunque no era dirigida a él le heló la sangre por completo, sus ojos cambiaron y su piel comenzó a ponerse roja de la ira, era la expresión más aterradora que había visto alguna vez y supo inmediatamente que ese sujeto moriría si dejaba a su padre poner sus manos sobre él. Necesito la ayuda de jared para sacar a su padre de aquí y subirlo al auto. 

Solo llegar su padre se encerró en su habitación azotando la puerta tan fuerte que liam temía que la sacaría de sus bisagras, cuando le contó lo que pasó a Darien agradeció que esa noche no hubiera ido con él al Diamond, no hubiera podido retenerlos a los dos al mismo tiempo. Después de ese incidente su padre mastico a los trabajadores hasta las lágrimas e impuso mayores medidas de seguridad, una de ellas que nadie aparte del personal tocaba las bebidas hasta ser entregadas.  
Pero no se puede escapar de la ley de acción y reacción, no puedes ir por la vida hiriendo a las personas sin que el karma te devuelva todo el mal que has hecho, había escuchado que el idiota de esa noche había tenido algún tipo de accidente y estaba gravemente herido. 

-¿Iras hoy al centro comunitario?-Preguntó su hermano mientras el pequeño lei se acurrucaba en su cabello, a la pequeña criaturita le gustaba estar siempre escondida entre el cabello de darien. 

-No, esta semana estarán haciendo algunas reparaciones y no habrá clases.-Él era voluntario en el centro comunitario de la ciudad, le enseñaba defensa personal a jóvenes y adultos que lo necesitaban.-Así que hoy seremos solo mila y yo, iremos al centro comercial, comeremos helado y jugaremos en las atracciones ¿Te gusta el plan cariño? 

-Sip.-Asintió animadamente la muñequita.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a cambiarte, princesa?-Dijo Darius sacando a mila de su silla alta y cargándola, la pequeña se veía diminuta en contraste del enorme cuerpo de su padre. 

Mila había sido la única chica de la casa desde la muerte de su abuela hace dos años. La abuela Loren era la mujer más dulce que este mundo había podido tener, era del tipo de abuela que horneaba galletas, alimentaba a los animalitos sin hogar y tejía suéteres. De hecho ella misma había confeccionado cada pequeña prenda de mila mientras crecía, como consecuencia la pequeña muñequita tenía más prendas de vestir que nadie en la casa.  
La abuela Loren siempre había sido como un ángel, caritativa, protectora y dulce había sido enfermera por más de treinta años antes de jubilarse con su esposo Albert, un miniaturista, que a pesar de estar retirado construía las más encantadoras maquetas en su tiempo libre. El abuelo Albert era un hombre sereno y sabio, siempre tenía los mejores consejos para todo, había muerto tres años antes que Loren y ellos ya sabían que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que la abuela lo acompañara. Y así una noche la abuela se quedo dormida y no volvió a despertar.

Liam salió de sus pensamientos cuando su padre regresó a la cocina. Agitó la cabeza alejando los recuerdos que no habían parado de inundar sus pensamientos desde que había despertado era mañana.

-¡Lista!- Anunció la pequeña mila cambiada, peinada y lista para salir. Como siempre se veía adorable con su pequeño vestido, abrigo, bufanda, sus pequeñas botas y guantes, su largo cabello recogido en dos grandes moños con listones. Mila era una muñequita adorable que siempre iba acompañada de su diminuto conejo de peluche, galletas. 

Su padre le pasó a la pequeña princesa luego de reacomodar uno de sus listones. Muchos podrían sentirse intimidados por su padre ya que era un enorme hombre cuya presencia imponía bastante pero también era un excelente padre, justo, sensato y algo sobre protector pero que buen padre no lo era. Nadie que cuidara tanto a sus hijos y consintiera tanto a mila podría ser malo. 

-Entonces será mejor que partiéramos ya.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Yo los llevaré, tengo cosas que hacer y voy de camino.- Argumentó darien tomando las llaves de su auto.-Vamos.- Indicó saliendo por la puerta trasera. Subieron al auto y liam sentó a mila en su regazo.-Cinturón, ahora.- Dijo haciendo que liam rodara los ojos. Su hermano jamás lo dejaba subir a su auto si se ponía el cinturón, pero era especialmente molesto cuando mila iba con ellos. 

Darien encendió su Chevrolet Camaro del 2005 y sonrió cuando este ronroneó como un gatito, su hermano había trabajado sin parar para comprarlo por cuatro años desde que lo vio, ese auto era algo así como el amor de su vida, de veras. Darien era de los chicos geniales que iban a fiestas y conducían un lindo auto, siempre tenía una fila de chicos detrás de él pero en el fondo su hermano solo quería un buen chico que lo amara de verdad, pero por desgracia era como un imán para los idiotas infieles y egocéntricos.  
A ese paso su hermano terminaría solo con lei y su auto el resto de su vida, no era justo, a pesar de ser un amargado gruñón en las mañanas si no había bebido su café, no había mejor hermano y amigo en todo el universo que darien. Era simplemente injusto. 

-Vendré en unas horas a recogerlos, diviértanse.- Se despidió darien dejándolos en el centro comercial.

*****************

Después de una mañana entretenida en el centro comercial antes de que volvieran a casa, para disfrutar un maratón de Sherlock. 

-Si vas a dormir hazlo en tu cama.- La voz de darien lo sorprendió, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado dormido. Cuando su mente se despejó un poco rápidamente notó que estaba solo.

-¿Dónde está Mila?- Preguntó sentándose en el sillón.

-No lo sé, acabo de llegar y te encontré hay dormido con la televisión encendida.- Explicó su hermano apagando la televisión regañándolo con la mirada. Eso era rara mila no solía alejarse de él a no ser que...

-Se está comiendo las galletas de la repisa ¿verdad?- Ambos sonrieron al suponer lo mismo. La pequeña mila tenía una gran habilidad para escalar la isla de la cocina y tomar el frasco de las galletas desde que era un bebé, podía oler galletas recién horneadas a un kilómetro a la redonda. 

Levantándose fue a la cocina para encontrar certeramente el frasco de galletas abierto sobre el mostrador pero no había rastro de la pequeña princesa fugitiva. La cocina estaba muy fría, al mirar la ventana la encontró cerrada como de costumbre pero rápidamente notó la puerta trasera abierta y el miedo se estrelló contra él como un tren de carga.

-¡MILA!- Gritó corriendo hacia el patio trasero pero no podía ver a mila en ningún lado. 

-¡Liam!- En pocos segundos un agitado y armado darien corrió hasta él. -¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está mila?-Preguntó escaneando el lugar con la mirada. 

-¡No lo sé! La puerta estaba abierta y mila no está por ninguna parte.-Explicó agitado.-Dios, darien, ella no puede abrir la puerta por su cuenta ¿Y si alguien se la llevo? ¿Y si algo?- Un montón de malos escenarios inundaron su cabeza, ser fanático de series criminalísticas como Bones, CSI, y Criminal minds le estaba pasando factura. 

-¡Respira, maldición!- No sabía que se estaba hiperventilando hasta que su hermano lo sacudió fuertemente. –Nadie pudo haber entrado a la casa sin que te diera cuenta, ahora cálmate antes de que te golpee, la encontraremos.-Afirmó mirándolo firmemente mientras lo sostenía por los hombros. 

Respiró profundo varias veces antes de calmarse y asentir, su hermano tenía razón nadie podría entrar a la casa y llevarse a mila sin que lo notara aunque estuviera dormido. A veces simplemente perdía la cabeza por cualquier cosa, no sabría que hacer sin su hermano y su padre.  
Su hermano guardó el arma de su padre en la parte trasera de su cinturón y ambos comenzaron a buscarla, llegaron hasta una pequeña arboleda no muy lejos de su puerta trasera encontrando a galletas tirado en el césped. Escaneando rápidamente el lugar con la mirada encontraron a Mila en el centro de un extraño círculo de setas. 

-¡Liam, darien!- Los llamó sin moverse de donde estaba.

-¿Sabes lo preocupados que estábamos? Casi le provocas un infarto a liam. No debes salir solo bajo ninguna circunstancia.- Le regañó molesto darien.-No habrá postre para ti esta noche, ahora ven acá y quiero oír una buena explicación en el momento en que entremos a la casa.- Ordenó serio. Liam camino hacia la pequeña entre aliviado y molesto.

-No puedo moverme.-Dijo mila antes de que liam llegara a ella, en el momento que estuvo dentro del circulo de setas este empezó a brillar. 

-¡SAL DE AHÍ!

Darien gritó antes de tratar de hallarlo fuera del círculo, los próximos sucesos pasaron tan rápidos que liam no pudo registrarlos por completo, un segundo estaba en su patio trasero y al otro estaba en medio de una gran habitación rodeado de desconocidos que lo miraban asombrados. 

Su mandíbula cayó sin que pudiera evitarlo y nadie podía culparlo por eso, ¿Acaso esa era una chicas con orejas y colas de animal? ¡ ¡Colas! ! Solo un pensamiento cruzó su mente antes que todo se volviera oscuro.

¿Dónde demonios estaba?


	2. Capitulo 02: Guardia carmín.

-¿Acaso eso es…?

-Oh, por los Dioses! No otra vez, otro humano molesto.

-Oh, ya cállate, Ezarel. Sé que me adoras.

-Cállense los dos.

Si sus sentidos no le fallaban Liam contó cinco personas en la sala además de él y mila, dos chicas y tres hombres, aunque no pudo verlos bien a todos. Fingir estar desmayado de la impresión no funcionaria mucho tiempo, tenía que pensar rápido la manera de escapar. 

-Chico listo, pero sé que no estás dormido.- La voz melosa de un hombre cortó sus planes. 

Con un rápido movimiento se levantó de un salto y se posiciono con la guardia arriba, listo para un enfrentamiento. De inmediato mila se escondió detrás de él. 

-¿Dónde estoy?- Interrogó mirando a la chica zorro quien parecía ser la jefa.

-No tienes que preocuparte, no vamos a lastimarte.- Dijo una chica de de cabellos castaño arenoso y ojos lila, parecía sincera pero no apostaría su vida en ello. 

-¿Dónde estoy?- Preguntó otra vez con voz de mando, algo que aprendió de su padre.

-Estás en eldarya.- Respondió la misma chica.

 

-¿Qué hacemos, Miiko?- Preguntó no tan disimuladamente el chico unicornio, mientras que la líder todavía lo miraba fijamente. 

Miiko ¿Dónde había escuchado ese nombre antes? O más bien ¿Cuando? 

-Yo puedo interrogarlo, si quieres, Miiko.- Dijo el hombre de cabello negro con un tono extrañamente insinuante. 

Sus sospechas eran correctas, estaba de vuelta en ese mundo. Su rostro perdió todo color cuando un ogro entre por la puerta, su cuerpo se movió por cuenta propia tomando a mila del suelo antes de patear sorpresivamente al hombre lujurioso justo en el pecho mandándolo a volar unos metros hacia atrás. Con la única salida visible bloqueada por el ogro, liam se precipitó escaleras arriba.

-¡Deténganlo!

La orden de la zorra se escuchó por todo el lugar y de inmediato estaba siendo perseguido. Las puertas de una habitación se abrieron y fue jalado antes de que pudiera reaccionar. El enmascarado le indicó que permaneciera en silencio y eso hizo, sus perseguidores siguieron de largo obviando la pequeña habitación en la que estaban. Unos minutos después el enmascarado se aseguró que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo antes de tomar su mano y correr hacia en dirección contraria. Siguió al enmascarado porque por alguna extraña razón se sentía protegido a su lado, como si lo conociera de toda la vida. 

-Alto ahí.- Una profunda voz le ordenó detenerse. Una fuerte mano lo jalo hacia atrás separándolo de su benefactor, era como un Déjà vu, de lo que sucedió hace quince años; pero no era el mismo pequeño de seis años asustado, ahora era un hombre que sabía cómo pelear.

-Mila.- Ordenó sin palabras y la pequeña muñeca saltó de sus brazos permitiéndole sostener la mano de su captor con fuerza y haciendo despliegue de su conocimiento en artes marciales con un movimiento calculado lanzarlo sobre su hombro arrojándolo al suelo con fuerza. 

Se quedó observando al desorientado hombre por más segundos de lo debido, pero es que era realmente guapo, moreno con el cabello plateado y los más increíbles ojos dorados que había visto nunca. 

-¿Liam?- La voz de Mila lo sacó de su transe. 

No era hora de quedarse embelesado. El escándalo había llamado la atención de regreso a ellos, tomando nuevamente su mano el enmascarado reanudó su carrera mientras sostenía a Mila con cuidado. Liam podía escuchar las personas acercarse, ellos dos no podrían contra todos y el enmascarado parecía tener la misma idea deteniéndose le entregó a mila y le señaló uno de los pasillos; luego se fue corriendo llamando la atención sobre él mismo. 

Liam se prometió a si mismo agradecerle si se lo encontraba alguna vez, ahora solo necesitaba encontrar una alguna salida o ventana. 

 

******************************

 

Erika caminaba por el pasillo cuando alguien chocó contra ella tirándola al piso. Al ver al enmascarado siendo perseguido se levantó rápidamente sosteniendo su mano. Se acercó hasta él en un movimiento rápido.

-Lánzame.- Indicó y el enmascarado solo dudó un segundo antes de lanzarla estratégicamente hacia atrás siendo atrapada por Nevra.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre enfrentarte solo contra él?- La regañó su líder de guardia con seriedad. 

-Solo fue un reflejo.- Se excusó alzando los hombros, viendo que el enmascarado había escapado. 

-Espera a que Miiko se entere de esto, perderá la cabeza.- Dijo dejándola con cuidado en el piso. 

Erika rodó los ojos con molestia, su pareja la amaba tanto como ella lo hacía pero estaba segura que Miiko tendría su trasero cuando se entera, en más de un sentido. 

******************************

 

Liam entró a una gran sala la cual recordaba bien a pesar de los años. Una pequeña luz llamó su atención.

-Brilla.- Dijo mila enseñando un fragmento de cristal en sus manitas.

-Eso es… ¿De dónde lo sacaste?- Preguntó asombrado.

-El hombre de la máscara me lo dio.- Explicó la pequeña antes de que el fragmento de cristal se elevará de las manos de mila y volara hacia el otro lado del salón para fusionarse con un gran cristal.

Liam bajó a mila al suelo y caminó hacia el pedestal en donde se encontraba el gran cristal.

-¡Detente!- Otra vez el guapo moreno lo interrumpió entrando junto a los demás a la sala. 

-¿Qué te pasó?- Cuestionó mirando al cristal, al tocarlo este se iluminó.-Despierta.- Dijo y como si de una orden se tratase el oráculo apareció a su lado. La mujer era tan cegadoramente hermosa como la recordaba, una mirada dulce y una tierna sonrisa en su rostro la hacían parecer a un ser celestial sin dudas.- ¿Cómo has estado, Galatea?- Saludó devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Imposible ¿Cómo es que un humano pudo...?- Kero no cavia en su sorpresa. 

-Porque no es un humano.- Respondió Miiko caminando hacia el pedestal pero se detuvo cuando Galatea se interpuso entre ellos.-Nadie le hará daño, te doy mi palabra.- Le dijo a la mujer, quien la observo fijamente antes de asentir y luego de darle otra sonrisa a liam desapareció. 

-Ahora te recuerdo, eras una de las chicas que seguía a mi padre.- Dijo mirando fijamente a Miiko.

-Tú eres uno de los hijos de Darius Arach.

-Soy liam Arach, el menor de los hermanos.- Confirmó. 

-¿Quién es Darius Arach?- Preguntó Erika al ver a todos sus amigos con cara de genuino asombro.

-Desde el inicio el cristal ha sido protegido por la familia Arach, una de las familias fundadoras más poderosas que habitan en eldarya, Darius Arach quien también fue capitán de la guardia carmín fue seleccionado por el mismo oráculo para ser su guardián.- Comenzó a explicar Miiko.

\- ¡Eso es absurdo! Jamás he escuchado algo de la guardia carmín.- Comentó Ezarel.

-La guardia carmín no era una guardia a la que pudieras entrar solo con un test. En la guardia carmín solo había cinco miembros, lo mejor de lo mejor, pero se desintegro después de la última gran batalla.- Explicó Nevra. Kero lo observo sorprendido solo unos segundos, no se supone que tuviera ese tipo de conocimientos pero como era de esperar no se podía guardad un secreto del líder de la guardia sombra. 

-Así es, y a la cabeza de esta guardia elite estaba Darius Arach.

-¿Por qué no hay registros o conocimientos de la guardia carmín? - Preguntó Valkyon.

-No es que fuera un secreto, es solo que todos los registros se quemaron después de…después de la gran batalla.

-¿Por qué nadie habla de ella o la recuerda?- Preguntó intrigada Erika.

-Porque fue hace demasiado tiempo, después de la guerra, y los acuerdos de paz la guardia carmín no fue necesaria nunca más; en su lugar se creó la guardia de la luz.- Explicó kero. 

-¿Por qué no le dicen para qué era la guardia carmín? 

-Cállate, Nevra.- Le regañó Miiko.

-Es injusto contar parte de la historia… ¿Cómo la llamaban? 

-¡Cierra la boca Nevra!- Ordenó en un grito Miiko enojada sorprendiéndolos.

-Le llamaban la guardia de exterminio.- Respondió sereno Liam. Él sabía bien qué función tenía la guardia carmín, ellos resolvían los problemas que las otras guardias no podían. 

-Eso no puede ser, eldarya es un lugar pacifico algo como una guardia de exterminio seria…

-No siempre lo fue, Erika.- Murmuró kero con pesar.

-¿Por qué Galatea está destruida? ¿Qué hace un ogro libre en el cuartel?- Preguntó liam con indignación.

-Te contare todo en privado.- Dijo Miiko mirando con sugerencia a los demás para que abandonaran al lugar. Todos salieron de la habitación déjalos solos sin ningún comentario o protesta.-Después de la gran guerra y la destrucción del gran cristal todo empeoro, los reyes y reinas de todos los pueblos se reunieron en un concilio y firmaron un acuerdo de paz debido a las muertes, desapariciones y la miseria que habían provocado o permitido por el deseo de poseer el poder del gran cristal. Con la desaparición y presunta muerte de Darius, la reina lirio, disolvió la guardia carmín que su tía la reina Iracebeth había creado y en su lugar formo la guardia de la luz.- Explicó Miiko haciendo una pausa.-Después del incendio perdimos gran parte de los archivos, pergaminos y libros antiguos.

-Eso explica la desinformación de las personas sobre la guardia carmín pero no su olvido, la guardia carmín era una muy respetada y temida unidad de elite ¿Cómo fue borrada de sus memorias e historia en tan poco tiempo?- Se cuestionó liam era ridículo que todos sufrieran algún caso de amnesia selectiva en solo quince años. 

-Liam, no ha pasado poco tiempo desde la gran guerra.

-Solo han pasado quince años no un millar.

-No lo entiendes, puede que para ti hayan sido solo quince años pero para nosotros no.- Trató de explicar la zorra con mucho tacto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Liam, la gran guerra fue hace cuatrocientos años.


End file.
